A guide book to time traveling
by owly-chan
Summary: Mikan a girl who posses an amulet with a power to take her to 1508 the alicea era she lived a normal life with her best friend till the amulet took them back in time she finds out only she can stop the war and maybe fall in love I suck at summaries


Prologue: The sun gleamed brightly in the morning and Mikan slowly sat up yawning.

She stretching her arms and reached for her amulet.

Which her mother gave her before she died it was silver with a flaming red center in the middle and circular shaped and on the back it said 1508 but that number was irrelevant to her.

She had no idea what it meant. "Mikan a high pitched voice shouted get your lazy bum down here or you will be late to school again." she jumped up and stared at the clock man does this thing even work.

Quickly getting dressed and rushing down stares she saw her impatient friend tapping her foot angrily "if we are late you are getting a mouthful of my baka gun"

Mikan giggled nervously and grabbed her stoic cruel bets friends hand "ill make it up to you please spare me hotaru"

Hotaru glared her which was a signal for me to release her hand and I did not wanting her to kill me.

"did you do your history report" hotaru spoke up Mikan snapped her head up sharply "no" she squeaked and hung her head low looks like another f she thought well what else is new

Just as the sun hit her rosy cheeks as she stepped outside her amulet began to sparkle and 15 year old mikan and hotaru both gasped and then they where both engulfed in the light. Then there was blackness .

**1508**

"Lord Hyūga I am sorry but I haven't located the women you speak of I am afraid she is dead by now or she has been captured by Kuonji and we cant even detect the slightest trace of her it is as if Yuka azumi has disappeared of the face of this earth."

The king looked stricken how could someone just disappear not even her body was found they had to din her soon quick and fast she had the stealing alice so she could be a deadly opponent.

And her lover who was izumi yukihira he had the nullification alice and he had been murdered 6 and a half months ago.

He had been a great lose but yuka will be greater if they don't find her.

{Back to mikan}

Mikan opened her eyes blearily and she heard a muffled voice underneath her "Get of me you baka before I hit you" she jumped up hastily and bowed her head apologetically at hotaru. For the first time she looked around "where are we??"

Hotaru looked around they definitely weren't in Tokyo anymore "Maybe we were abducted by aliens" Mikan piped up excitedly BAKA BAKA BAKA Mikan went flying backwards and hit her head on a tree really hard.

She glared at hotaru "first of aliens don't exist second of why would they drop us of in the middle of nowhere" She snarled angrily

"This isn't the Middle of nowhere this is the kingdom of alicea" They both turned there head to see a young boy about there age he had the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes and silky blond hair with a bunny in his arms.

Mikan beamed at him always eager to make new friends "what's your name mine is Sakura, Mikan Sakura"

The boy blushed bright red and stuttered "Ruka Nogi ,you haven't heard of me ?" he questioned everyone new him since he was a prince after all and so was his best friend but he couldn't believe this commoner didn't even know his name.

"Never mind that what year is it" hotaru demanded Ruka stared at her cold amethyst eyes in fright never had he met a girl or anyone with such a cold expression not even his best friend was like that.

"The ye..ar is 15...1..1508" he finally managed to say "I thought so looks like we've been brought back in time mikan looks like you wont have to finish that report after all"

Mikan stared at her flabbergasted "but how is that even possible I..I.. I want to go home waaaaaaa" hotaru lifted her baka gun and shot mikan three times in the head "would you shut up you are giving me a headache."

Ruka watched as both of them began to go back and forth none of this made sense "Wait you have the invention alice."

My stoic best friend turned her head slightly " invention what?" for the first time she didn't know what he was talking about and she was supposed to know everything.

Then everything clicked she grabbed something from her bag it was are history book I groaned but she ignored me and flipped threw the book till she landed on a page and read it out loud.

"Queen Jisobelle Imia was known to have The invention alice while her husband King Roy Imia had the healing alice" Ruka stared in shock he didn't even know what that book was everything was so confusing

"So does that mean I am related to a King and Queen." Mikan stared in shock right now wheels where turning in her head "My brother he has this amazing ability to heal people which is why he became a doctor" Ruka stared at them both "Mikan I think your amulet took us back in time to 1508" she said shocked Mikan snapped out of her gaze when hotaru said 1508 "Hey on the back of this amulet it says 1508" she said happily at least now I know where the 1508 comes from.

"That amulet I remember that belonged to yuka" Ruka cried "where did you get it" did he say Yuka she thought that is my moths name but how? "my mother gave it to me and coincidently her name was yuka also and she died 1 year ago."

She began to cry softly when she thought of her mom and hotaru hugged her slightly for comfort.

"I get it now Yuka must have traveled to the future and you are her daughter and time must go more quickly in the future" he breathed out in awe "we cant tell anyone of this" he said.

Mikan and Hotaru nodded they where confused but they understood a little more he spoke again "No one must know that you are the daughter of Yuka Azumi."

**A guide book to time traveling **


End file.
